Joe's New Look: Sexy Joe and Viewtiful Silvia
by ShinnokRaiden99
Summary: Fourth in the New Look series. When Big John returns to attack Movieland, Joe leaps into action... with the wrong V-Watch. Rated T to be safe.


"Wake UP, Joe!" a voice shrieked, as Joe Black aka Viewtiful Joe found himself kicked out of his bed.

"Urgh... Silvia..." muttered the red-headed hero as he looked up at his girlfriend. "It's Saturday... let me sleep in peace..."

"There's no time for that!" shouted the blonde as she grabbed their V-watches, tossing one to Joe. "Big John's back, and he's attacking Downtown!"

Joe immediately shot up upon hearing the Gedow member's name. "He is? Well why didn't you say so!" he shouted, strapping the V-watch onto his wrist and running off without even changing out of his vest and boxers.

Silvia sighed as she began to strap her own V-watch on, but...

"Hang on..." she muttered as she got a good look at it. "This is Joe's watch. Then that must mean..." The heroine gasped as it dawned on her, before a sly grin slipped onto her face.

"Oh, this I've GOT to see!" she giggled before quickly pulling on her pink dress and white boots.

Meanwhile, Downtown Movieland was rapidly starting to look like a warzone; which made sense, considering it was currently under attack from Drill Sergeant Big John and his Flatty soldiers.

"Fire at will!" shouted the military dinosaur, causing the tanks behind him to destroy another building with their cannons, while basic grunt Flatties ran too and fro, attacking anyone they encountered. Everyone ran screaming from the sight of the Tyrannousaurus Rex and his army...

...all but one.

Joe gritted his teeth together as he watched the reptilian soldier's rampage from the top of a building. Wasting no time, he immediately leapt down, activating the watch on his arm with a might cry of "HENSHIN-A-GO-GO, BABY!"

Sergeant John looked up in time to see Movieland's hero do several flips before landing on his feet, before performing his signature VJ pose.

"Alright, Big John! Let's go, you and me!"

Rather than the military trash-talking Joe was expecting, he was surprised to find that John was just staring at him. Not in rage, wonder, or surprise, but... confusion. Joe's hears picked up the sound of the Flatty's starting to snigger.

"...civilian..." began John. "..if you're attempting to confuse me so that I'll drop my guard, I assure you it won't work."

Joe raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was that pink t-rex talking about?

...wait. Pink?

Looking around, Joe noticed that everything he looked at seemed to have gained a bright pink tint. Also, he wasn't as steady on his feet as he normally was. And was he holding... pom-poms?

A look of horror came over Joe's face, as a quick glance downward confirmed his suspicions. Joe was clad, not in the bright red uniform of Viewtiful Joe, but in the pale blue uniform of Sexy Silvia.

His legs were adorned with completely white, thigh-high boots with a four-inch heel; what little leg could be seen was coated in dark brown pantyhose. His arms wore similar gloves, snow white and covering everything from his biceps to his fingertips, as he gripped the gold-white-and-blue pom-poms. A light blue sleeveless dress covered most of Joe's torso, barely reaching past his hips while emphasising his pecs in very unmasculine way. A helmet, same colour as the dress covered most of his head, with it's pink visor hiding Joe's eyes. His hair had even lengthened so that it could be pulled into a long red ponytail like Silvia's, while Joe could recognise the taste of her Strawberry Pink lipgloss from the many kisses they've shared.

Joe's face must've been a picture, because at that moment all the Flatties immediately burst into laughter, their electronic voices echoing between the buildings. Joe blushed redder that his outfit (well... his usual outfit) and tried to cover himself with his arms.

"Sorry, Joe!" he heard a familiar voice shout, as Silvia finally reached the battlefield. "I must've given you my V-Watch by mistake..." she scratched the back of her head cutely with a sheepish smile.

"Mistake!" roared Joe as he attempted to stomp over to her. Unfortunately, stomping when you're not used to high heels is usually a bad idea, and Joe quickly found himself facedown on the floor with his butt in the air, flashing his panties at Big John.

The drill sergeant's roar immediately shut up his giggling henchman, as Joe quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Now I understand!" he snarled. "You're wearing that outfit in order to mock me! Well we'll see who'll have the last laugh! Infantry, CHARGE!"

Joe turned to see himself surrounded by the three tanks, each one preparing their cannons to fire. A smirk grew across Joe's pink lips; he may be in drag, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know how to take these guys out.

"SLOW!" he called out, causing everything to slow down to a crawl. The cannonballs approached him lazily, and Joe easily swatted each one back at his attackers, destroying them.

Laughing heartily, Joe spotted the Flatties attempting to surround him. The Movieland hero grinned as he decided what VFX power to use.

"MACH SPEED!" he shouted, as... nothing happened.

"What the...?" he began, before getting sucker-punched by the nearest Flatty.

"Joe!" shouted Silvia from the sidelines. "I can't use Mach Speed, remember? I've got Replay instead!"

Joe quickly rolled to the side, dodging another Flatty attack. "Silvia, hurry and throw me my V-Watch!"

Silvia shook her head sadly. "I can't! There's too many of them, it might get broken!"

Joe barely dodged another blow. "Then use it and come and help me!"

Silvia placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm going to wear a guy's clothes? No way!"

A vein bulged on Joe's head as he prepared to snap back with something, but Big John's Big Foot slammed down right next to him, knocking him over before he could open his mouth.

"I've had it up to here with your insubordination!" he roared, as he swang his tail round to attack; Joe grinne and jumped into the air.

"Alright, take this!" he shouted, as he rammed his fist right into John's nose. To his horror, John simply laughed.

"What was that? I barely felt anything!" he cackled as he swatted Joe to the floor.

"My punch didn't do anything?" shouted Joe in shock.

"No, Joe; MY punches don't do anything." stated Silvia. "As Sexy Silvia, my super-strength is all in my legs; I have to kick to do any damage."

Joe nodded slowly; he had no idea that her Sexy form was so much different from his Viewtiful form.

"Alright, anything else I should know? I have Replay instead of Mach Speed, I need to kick instead of punching..."

"...and you have dual pistols for long range, and you use electricity instead of fire." Silvia finished. "Other than that, my fighting style is the same as yours."

Joe smiled and nodded. "Alright; that should help me out a lot. Thanks!" he said with a grin.

"HEY!" roared the scaley soldier as he lept into the air. "We're in the middle of a fight, you damn cross-dresser!"

Joe dived out of the way to avoid being crushed, although the backdraft knocked Silvia a good distance away. He looked up to see the dinosaur's giant shadow looming over him.

"I have you now!" he bellowed as he lunged forward.

"Oh yeah?" asked Joe, as he waited for the right moment to lunge forward with a high kick. "REPLAY!"

His high-heeled boot connected hard with John's chin, and just as Silvia said the attack was strong enough to knock the sergeant over. Even more so when the attack was repeated three times successfully. As John fell back, Joe's body began to glow with blue lightning.

"Little punk..." growled John, as he slowly got up. "Troops, surround him!"

The Flatties complied immediately, and Joe found himself covered on all sides. Only one thing for it, he thought, seeing as he didn't have Mach Speed.

"ZOOM!" he shouted, though he quickly regretted it when he say it's effects. Rather than flexing his muscles and intimidating the Flatties, like Zoom normally would've done, Joe found himself leaning forward with his butt out and pursing his lips seductively, and the enemies were instead entranced by his beauty. Deciding to make the most of it, Joe leaned over and rammed his hips into the nearest Flattie, sending it flying right in John's face.

"GRAARGH!" roared the tyrant lizard, as he finally lost his temper and breathed a slew of flames at the hero(ine). Joe quickly saw it coming and leapt into the air, causing all the Flatties to be roasted instead.

"And now to end this!" shouted Joe with a cocky smirk, as he immediately aimed a diving kick at Big John. Activating both Slow and Zoom to enhance it, he found his entire body enshrouded in a dragon-shaped aura of electricity. He began to shout the attack's name, "Red Hot Kick!" but suddenly remembered his current form.

"COOL BLUE KICK!" he shouted, as he struck Big John like a lightning bolt, sending him flying back into a large pile of rubble.

"I... lost... again..." he mumbled, as he collapsed for the final time.

"YEAH!" whooped Joe as he thrust his fist into the air in victory. "Who's the man? Who's the MAN!"

"Certainly not you. Or at least, not right now anyway." grinned Silvia as she sauntered up to Joe, playfully tugging on his ponytail and sticking out her tongue. "Should I start calling you 'Josephine' from now on?"

"Hey, this is all YOUR fault to begin with, you know!" her cross-dressed boyfriend whined, as he turned to face her.

"MY fault? If you didn't sleep for so long I wouldn't have had to rush you and I would've given you the right V-Watch.

Joe opened his mouth to say something, but Silvia raised her hand to quiet him.

"Look... I'm sorry, okay?" she said sincerely as she looked him in the eyes.

Joe looked at her in stuned silence for a second before grinning. "Ah, you're right. We're both to blame. Sorry for sleeping so late."

Silvia giggled happily and smiled at Joe. "Well, it's all over now."

"Yeah..." said Joe with a happy sigh, as he prepared to deactivate Silvia's V-Watch. "No offense, but I can't wait to get outta these clothes."

Joe pressed the button, and the Sexy Silvia uniform dissappeared with a flash. It was now Silvia's turn to stare at Joe silently for a second, before she burst out laughing.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked, before looking down once again. He gasped in horror to see that rather than his boxers, he was dressed in Silvia's old blue dress with the buttons on either side and the white belt hanging just off his hips. He had kept the brown pantyhose, but on his feet were now a pair of black pumps. The helmet was gone, replaced by a pair of Silvia's large, circular glasses. Along with the lipgloss, his eyelashes were now coated in black mascara, and his red hair now reached past his shoulders and was styled similar to Silvia's.

"That's an even better look for you, Josephine!" grinned Silvia between. "How about we head to the mall and we can check out the hot guys?"

Joe sighed heavily as he adjusted his new glasses. "I knew I should've stayed in bed..."

JOE'S NEW LOOK: SEXY JOE AND VIEWTIFUL SYLVIA - END


End file.
